Seasons of Love
by wateralexis
Summary: Atticus is a flimmaker, Zane is a duelist, Alexis, a dancer. Chazz, the landlord. Mindy, a flirty performer. Jasmine, a lawyer. Jesse, an anarchist and genius. And Jaden, who shows them love. RENT and GX crossover. Yuri Yaio. Royalshipping, Spiritshipping
1. Seasons of Love

I was reading a story on this, but for Yu-Gi-Oh and I've always wanted to do a GX story for RENT, so here it is. I thank darkrunner for the idea to finally write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Wish I did.

Cast:

Atticus-Mark( you knew that was coming)

Zane-Roger

Alexis-Mimi

Jesse-Collins

Jaden-Angel( he fit the part)

Mindy-Maureen

Jasmine or Jazz-Joanne

Chazz-Benny

Backup cast:

Missy(bug girl)-April

Blair-Alexi

Rose-Alison

Aster-Gordon

Eight spotlights rise on an empty stage. Eight people step forward into those spotlights, five men and three women. They stand facing an empty audience and a dark house. Even though no one is watching, they stand tall and look into the empty seats.  
Because that audience is no longer empty. They look at you, and begin. They say there names form left to right.

"Atticus."

"Jaden."

"Jasmine."

"Zane."

"Jesse."

"Mindy."

"Chazz."

"Alexis."

"This is our story of our lives. We live on the East Side of New York City." Atticus says.

"You can choose to listen to the story," Mindy states.

"Or you can't. The choice is yours." Chazz finishes.

"But we're telling this story to teach you." Alexis says.

"So you learn from our mistakes." Zane says, looking at Alexis.

"So you can understand and know what happens in a year." Jesse says.

"Because it's not just 52 weeks or 365 days…" Chazz says.

"It's part of a person's life." Mindy says.

"Don't' measure it by how long it is." Jaden says.

"Measure it by how you live it."

"Measure in hope."

"Friendships," Atticus says. As he speaks, the others begin to say their own ways to measure their lives. They all say different words, but they are all trying to tell you the same thing. Amid the din of eight overlapping voices, you pick out a distinct few.

"Trust."

"Faith."

"Pain."

"Desisions."

"Mistakes."

"Chances."

"Truth."

"Lies."

"Life."

"Death."

"Love."

The voices stop, and the last word rings out across the theater. Ah, they have found the right word. 

Because that is what this story is about. Love. Love between friends. Love between siblings. And another love that can no longer be defined by your gender. There is no bounds to the love people can share. It is not something that is so easily restricted to two people of opposite sex. No matter what we do, it can't be controlled, can't be stopped, can't be wrong. It works the other way, though. Love can't be forced, can't be created, but it is always right. No one has the right or power to stop two--or eight--people from loving. To love is to live. Not even death can stop it.  
These eight people stand before you, ready to tell you their story of love. Will you listen you listen to them?

Read and Review. Love ya!


	2. Rent

Here's chapter 2. And Chazz is in this one. Enjoy!

"You light up a mean blaze."

"With posters."

"And screenplays."

Mark and Roger-RENT

The wind whipped around on a cold December night. Unaware to the weather, Atticus Rhodes stood on a street corner in NYC, holding up a video camera. Not that New York City was the best place to be at night and alone, but Atticus, who had lived there all his there all his life, was okay. As he filmed, he narrated.

"It's Christmas Eve. I've been filming for months, but nothing's been coming out the way I want it to. So I threw out the script. We'll see if this is better then my old shit." He clicked the off button, shivered, and throw the camera in his bag. He jumped on his bike, leaning on a building, and paddled to stay warm.

He turned down Avenue A, and stopped in front of one of the beat and rundown apartment buildings. This was home. Pulling his bike up the stairs, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"Hey!" He heard someone yell to him. Atticus stopped and turned around. There was a young man on the street, holding a piece of paper. Atticus was curious as to what it was.

"You there! You live in the building?" The man yelled at Atticus.

"Yeah."

"Not any more you don't." The man-homeless most likely-walked over to Atticus and handed him the paper. The filmmaker took it, squinting to read in the dim light. He cursed angrily, and walked over to a lamppost. Now under the light, he scanned over the document. His eyes widened in shock. Quickly, he reread it, in the vain hope that he had misunderstood or that the paper would magically change its message. The paper was not magical, however, and it stayed exactly the same. Most of it was meaningless drivel, but there were two very important words at the top. EVICTION NOTICE.

Atticus glanced around to see if anything was posted on the other apartments on his block. In his haste to return home, he hadn't paid attention, but now that he looked, they were everywhere, and not just on the doors, but telephone poles, walls, and fences. There were other tenants discovering the notices, now. Atticus grabbed his stuff and stomped into the building. He left the bike by the door and ran up the unlit steps.

In their roomy, but very cold studio apartment, Zane Truesdale was lying on an old dully colored couch. He had his duel disk in his hands and was looking at it halfheartly. Sighing, he sat up, putting the disk on the table and putting his head in his hands.

"It's no use." Zane whispered, very close to tears. At that moment, the lights flickered and shut off. Now Zane was just pissed. At that moment the front door slammed, and he heard a thump. Zane signed and looked up. The apartment door opened.

"Zane!" Atticus yelled, the anger ringing in his voice. Zane looked up at Atticus.

"Did you see this?" Atticus said angrily, tossing the paper to Zane. The bluenett snagged the notice. He glanced at it, and quickly stood up.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "Evicted?! Chazz, that bastard!"

"It's not just our building," Atticus said. "This things were posted all over the block."

"No wonder the power's out--He wants us to pay for the whole year! We don't have that kind of money!" Zane said hissed. "He thinks he's so much better, just because he's not stuck in this frozen hellhole... we could've done that, too, you know!" he shouted aloud. Zane crossed the room and tore a poster off the wall. There was an old metal drum in the corner of the room that they used to start fires in when the heat wasn't enough. Angrily, Zane wadded up the poster, and threw it in.

"That bastard, he thinks he'll cut off the power, and after a night of nearly freezing to death, he'll come to the rescue and turn it back on," Zane grabbed the metal drum and dragged it to the center of the room. He grabbed a pack of matches out of his pocket. He snapped one off, struck it, and Atticus held it to the eviction notice. The paper smoked and quickly caught flame. The filmmaker dropped the burning mess into the metal bin.

"Well guess what, Princeton?!" Zane yelled, as he grabbed more paper. He was about to throw it in, but paused and looked down into the bin briefly as his face melted off the poster. "We don't give a damn!" He shoved the paper in, and it ignited.

"We've got plenty to burn!" Atticus added a thick stack of papers--a screenplay--to the fire. "We don't need you anymore!"

"You want money, go get it somewhere else! You're not getting anything from us!" Zane roared. He grabbed one of the other eviction notices that Atticus had brought in. He touched a corner of the paper into the flaming metal bin. It flared up and started to burn. Zane ran out onto the balcony-which was just a rusty fire escape-and held the paper up to the cold December sky. Around him, people in the other buildings were doing similar things. There was a couple across the street ripping theirs up into tiny pieces and letting them blow away like snow. Next door, a man crumpled his into a ball and hurled it out into the street. On the sidewalk, there were people braving the frigid night to tear down the signs plastered on telephone poles and the buildings.

"Are we going to pay?!" Zane shouted, holding up the makeshift torch. Atticus joined him out on the fire escape.

"No!" Yugi replied. He turned out to the people in the street. There were many more than when he came in-dozens more. All were holding or destroying eviction notices.

"Are you going to pay?!" Atticus shouted to the crowd, who had heard Zane's yell and were looking up at the pair.

"No!" They answered. "We won't pay!" One person yelled. "No rent! No rent!" They kept repeating. Slowly, the crowd started to pick up the chant.

"Whoa," Zane said. The crowd's unexpected enthusiasm dulled his rage. The angry tenants continued shouting, and came together in the middle of the street. A lone figure was left on the sidewalk. He waved to the two bohemians on their fire escape.

"Hey! Atticus! Zane! Down here!"

Atticus stopped shouting and they both looked down at their friend.

"Jesse!" Yugi called happily. "You're back."

Jesse, clad in a heavy coat, unlike many of the now-evicted protesters, was standing below the apartment. He grinned at his friends. "Yep. Throw me the keys, would you?"

Atticus fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them into the street. They clattered at Jesse's feet, and he bent down to pick them up.

At the same moment, a black Range Rover pulled onto Avenue A. Atticus and Zane looked up. The crowd shouted angrily and ran towards it, still chanting.

"Princeton," Zane spat.

Chazz Princeton stopped his car. The angry crowd swarmed around it, but didn't actually touch it. As much as they hated Chazz, they were still subconsciously afraid and awed by his status. He glared at the mob of people, thoroughly annoyed. Looking up to the apartment building, he pointed to Atticus and Zane, then down to their door. _Get down here. I need to talk to you._ Then he shot a few more evil glances at the crowd, just to make sure that no one would touch his car.

"Stupid rich jerk..." Zane muttered. "Acting like he's better than us, after all we've been through..."

"Come on," Atticus sighed. "We'd better talk to him." The short filmmaker turned and went back into the apartment. Zane paused a moment, vainly trying to put off the meeting with Chazz. As he glanced down at the crowd, something caught his eye. He peered down through the bars of the fire escape. There was a woman on her own fire escape a floor below, holding a burning eviction notice. She was trying to light her cigarette with it. She succeeded, and tossed the flaming paper out, where it floated down to the street. Zane watched her give a half-wave to a browned haired youth in the crowd, and was about to go in, when the woman looked up at him.

Zane got a good look at her face as their eyes met. She smiled, and he was suddenly flooded with memories. He tried to smile back, but all he achieved was a slightly confused look. Quickly, he left the fire escape and headed down the stairs after his roommate.

Poor Poor Zane. Read and Review.


	3. You'll See Boys

Yes and I'm back. I think I am going to do that Cell Block Tango thing. And a royalshipping thingy. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

"What happened to Benny? What happened to his heart? And the ideals he once pursued?"

Benny from RENT "You'll See"

"What do you want Princeton?" Zane spat. He and Atticus were down on the sidewalk outside of their building. Chazz had just strolled up, wanting to talk with them about the eviction.

"Is that how you greet to an old friend?" Chazz said sarcastically.

Atticus held his camera up. "Close up: Chazz Princeton, our ex-roommate who married Rose Worth, of Westport Worths- then bought the building and the lot next door from his father-in-law in hopes of starting a cyber-studio." Atticus bent over to pick up an eviction notice from the ground. "We should be asking you that," he said, brandishing the notice at Chazz.

Chazz's face darkened. "You owe a YEAR of the rent."

"What happened to your promise to let us live for free?!" Zane yelled.

"You two are so naive," Chazz said angrily. "Nothing is free in this world!"

"Except your empty promises," Zane muttered so Chazz couldn't hear.

"Is that why you ditched us?" Atticus asked, trying to ignoring Zane.

"Ah, that's right," Chazz said, "You, this one--" he jerked his head at Zane "-Jesse, Mindy and myself were roommates in this hellhole of a city. How are you all? Jesse, I've heard, is teaching at NYU. You two are obviously not doing too well, but what of about Mindy?" Chazz looked at Atticus. "How's her performing?"

"No idea," Atticus said icily. "Ask her new manager."

Chazz slightly cocked his head. "New? She dumped you?"

Atticus averted his gaze angrily. "No," he muttered.

Chazz gave a forced, cold bark of laughter. "What's his name?"

Zane looked at his friend sympathetically, knowing better than to answer. Atticus didn't look at either of them. "Jasmine."

Chazz was caught off-guard and stared disbelievingly at Atticus, then at Zane, and back at the poor filmmaker. He laughed again, not forced, and less cold, but much louder.

"Not much luck with women, you two," Chazz said. "Atticus, you were dumped for a girl. Zane, you're coming off a year of rehab, and _your_ girl would rather die than be with you-"

Chazz's insult was suddenly cut off. Zane snarled and balled up his hand in a fist at his former roommate.

"Zane!" Atticus warned. Zane blinked and stopped. Chazz kept his composure, but was somewhat shaken at Zane's passionate response.

"Never," Zane's voice was a hiss, and it was shaking with rage. "Mention her again." He roughly shoved Chazz away. "NEVER!" He roared. Turning quickly, he went back into the building. The door slammed heavily behind him.

Atticus and Chazz stood in tense silence for a moment.

"You went too far, Chazz," Atticus said.

"Hmm," Chazz growled, staring at the door. "It's been a year... I didn't think he would still..."

"How would you feel if Rose did that to you?" Atticus pointed out. Chazz's attention snapped back to Atticus.

"Enough of this," he said. "I came here to make you an offer. I would've preferred Zane be here to hear it for himself, so he can't claim I never offered and sue me..."

"Good idea," Atticus muttered under his breath, but he was joking. As far apart as they had grown over the last couple years, they had all been great friends. Although Chazz's stab at Zane HAD been below the belt.

"But I trust you enough to tell him," Chazz continued. "You know about Mindy's protest?" Atticus rolled his eyes. Even though he may have caused her to change her sexual preference, he was still good friends with Mindy. Of course he knew about her protest. He guessed that most of "Tent City" knew. Anyone who didn't, they certainly would now that Chazz was evicting them.

Mindy had some talent as a dancer and singer, enough to live off of, anyway. A group of men-Chazz included-had been trying to buy and rezone the land in on Avenue A to build a performing and visual arts studio for almost a year. The block had been rezoned, and the owner-for a fee-had signed the buildings over to, of course, Chazz. The only thing left was to get the people out and build the thing.

The problem was, just down the street was a vacant lot where most of the East Side's homeless lived. Mindy, who used to live in the very same apartment that Atticus and Zane were living in now, wouldn't stand Chazz trying to remove them all. Tomorrow, Christmas, she was going to hold a peaceful protest in Alphabet City-the nickname for their part of the East Side, so named because of the lettered street names.

"What about the protest?" Atticus asked.

"You're going to get it canceled."

"What?!" Atticus exclaimed disbelievingly, almost yelling. "No!"

"Yes," Chazz said. "You stop the protest; I'll cancel this year's rent, and let you and Zane stay here for free."

"Stay here for what, three months until you tear it down?"

"No. Stay in the studio. Don't you understand?" Chazz said. "If this thing gets built, we can actually do those things we all said we'd do. You can make your movies, and Zane can play his duel,"

"We can do that now, too," Atticus interrupted.

"Heh. Yeah, for fun. But you can actually get PAID. With money. You know, that green stuff with pictures of dead presidents that you'll never have." Chazz couldn't help poking fun at the poor filmmaker.

"No," Atticus said firmly.

"Atticus-" Chazz started.

"_No,_ Princeton."

The two men stared each other down, neither willing to give in. Chazz dearly wanted to continue to argue on the behalf of his studio. It had been his dream. All of their dreams, really, but he was the only one willing to see it through. If they would just listen to him! Mindy was a fool to protest. So they have to kick a few people out of their apartments, move a few homeless people. What's the big deal? The ones in the apartments aren't paying. Homeless people, as their name implies, have no home. A few people are unhappy, but there's always going to be someone hurt or unhappy. With this virtual, state-of-the-art, digital, interactive studio (Chazz took great pleasure coming up with new ways to describe the studio) Atticus really could make his movies, Zane could duel, Mindy could dance or sing or whatever the hell she did, or she felt like doing at the time. Jesse could... well, he was pretty well off, being a genius and all. There was a slight problem holding jobs, though. He could have a place to come to when he got fired for being a political radical.

Instead, they would all rather live starving and freezing, on the street, if it came to that. The fools, they refused to be a part of his--their--dream. Not a one of them understood that this was what they had been dreaming of. They were blinded by the fancy suits and the eviction notices. Didn't they get it? Chazz was trying to help them! And if he happened to get a good business started and make some money, that was a bonus.

But as he opened his mouth to argue, he could see that it would be pointless. First of all, even if he tried to deny it, Atticus still cared for Mindy. Chazz could have been talking him into stopping her from kidnapping puppies, and the loyal filmmaker still would have refused.

And deep down, Atticus probably knew that the studio could save them. But he didn't want saving, not from Chazz. Not from someone that sold out, cut throats, and made money. Chazz was the mainstream, the successful, the embodiment of corporate America. Atticus and Zane were the starving artists (and duelist), trying to live on their own mettle. For them to accept help from Chazz would be to become the one of THEM.

Not to mention that they would be hated by the entire population of Alphabet city.

Atticus stared down Chazz, and for once in his life, the businessman held his tongue. To argue with Atticus now would be an insult to him. He would never give in, no matter how much it would make sense to.

Chazz sighed, and said, "Fine."

"N-wha?"

Chazz gritted his teeth. He would not say it again. "You have one day. My offer stands till then."

-----

Many minutes ago, before Atticus and Zane came down from the apartment, a certain friendly European teacher was standing on the street.

"Throw down the keys!" Jesse called to his friend.

Atticus obeyed, tossing them off the fire escape, where they clattered to the ground.

As Jesse bent down to pick them up, Atticus and Zane were distracted by Chazz's arrival. So they didn't see what happened next.

"Hey, got a light?" a gruff voice said. Jesse grabbed the keys, and looked up. There were a three men standing in the shadows of the building. The one who spoke stepped forward slowly. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Sure," Jesse said amiably. The men were unshaven and poorly clothed. He figured they were homeless, part of the "Tent City" in the vacant lot down the street. The least he could do for them was light a smoke.

"Hold on..." he pulled his pack off of his back and started digging through it. Suddenly, all three men charged forward. Jesse's eyes widened as he jumped up and took off down the street. Damn, for a genius and anarchist, he sure was gullible (no surprise). They were just trying to mug him. He cut into an alley next to the building, running as fast as he could. The light was poor; he toppled a trash can to try and stop them. Hopefully they wouldn't see it. He heard a crash, and guessed that it worked. Jesse slowed down, because of fatigue and relief both.

The relief was short-lived. He heard a yell and a thud, like someone had jumped the can. Then Jesse was tackled suddenly, by the first man. He struggled, wildly throwing punches. The thug struggled with him, but he was more experienced. Dodging the punches was simple, and he easily gained the upper hand. With a practiced hand, he hit Jesse in the face. Jesse relinquished his grip on the bag, and the punk snatched it from him. Having been caught by his would-be victims before, the mugger sprang backwards, out of reach, with his prize. Wearily, the European tried to grab it from his attacker. One of the other men appeared and kicked him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. He fell back on the ground, wheezing, as the third man stripped him of his coat. One of them- Jesse was too dizzy to tell which one-kicked him again, then the three ran off down the street.

There you have it Read and Review.


	4. One Song Glory

I go back to school on Monday, so I may not be updating as regularly. Enjoy!

"I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ... One Song Glory One Song Before I Go Glory One Song To Leave Behind"

Roger-RENT

Atticus returned to the loft to find Zane lying on the couch again. His arm was covering his face, so Atticus thought he was asleep. The filmmaker closed the door quietly and walked past him.

"What did he want?" Zane asked. Atticus, surprised, jumped a little. Zane sat up and looked at Atticus expectantly.

"He said if stopped Mindy's protest, he'd let us live here for free."

Zane laughed. "Just like we could live free this year..."

"Yeah," Atticus said. "I told him no."

Zane nodded, but kept his eyes down.

"Zane..." Atticus said hesitantly. "What Chazz said... about Missy..."

"I know," Zane said hollowly. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. Just... I don't want to talk about it anymore, that's all. And I was already pretty pissed at him..."

"He want over the line," Atticus replied.

"But he was right." Zane said. "Missy... didn't want to live... with me..."

"It wasn't you!" Atticus protested. "She was just afraid of-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Zane shouted angrily. Yugi stopped, looking slightly hurt. "I..." Zane stopped. "Sorry, it's not you, Atticus. I just... just leave it alone. I'm fine."

"Well..." Atticus started. Zane wasn't 'fine'-he hadn't been 'fine' for over a year-but Atticus didn't want to keep arguing. "If you say so." He drifted back towards the door. "I'm going out for a bit. Gonna look for Jesse." He threw a scarf on. "Want to come? We could all get something to eat afterwards."

Jounouchi laid back down on the couch. "We have no money."

"...good point." Atticus stepped lightly across the room and pulled the door open. "Don't forget to take your AZT," he said over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

The duelist glanced at the bottle of pills on the table. "Right," he sighed. Damn HIV. The bottle rattled as he grabbed it. Twisting the cap, he popped a white pill out, swallowed it, and recapped the bottle. He leaned over to put it back on the table, but it slipped and fell out of his hand. It clattered on the cold floor and rolled under the table, out of sight. Zane muttered, and got up from the couch to retrieve it.

He found it resting against his guitar case. He bent, picked it up. Absentmindedly, he stared at the bottle in his hand.

_Missy..._

Zane stood up quickly as he stared into the clear winter sky. He had stood blankly in the apartment, trying to repress memories of Missy for as long as he could. When he couldn't take it any longer, he slipped out and climbed up to the roof. He did this whenever he was stuck on in a past duel or needed to clear his head, but it wasn't helping much tonight. His breath fogged up the air in front of him, smoke over the New York skyline. It shimmered in the moonlight, brilliantly. Then it dimmed, faded, vanished away into nothingness, leaving only the cold black sky of his life.

"I just want one song..." Zane whispered. "If I have to go, let me go with one thing to my name... with one last blaze of glory... before I die... like you, Missy."

---

_"Um... excuse me... just wanted to say, you were really good."_

_Zane looked up from where he was packing his disk. He was in a small coffeeshop, having just finished a duel. The place was empty, save for the staff, Zane, and this girl. Zane looked her up and down. She was beautiful, with dark red hair and dark eyes. He glanced over his shoulder, checking for someone else._

_"You talking to me?" he asked her._

_"You were the winning duelist?" she said. He nodded. "Then yes."_

_"Thanks," he said, and turned back to his disk. When he looked up again, the girl was still there. "Um... is there something else...?"_

_She blushed. "Well... that is... I was just wondering... are you doing anything right now?"_

_"You have something in mind?" Zane asked._

_"There's a nice place a few blocks down--the Life Café. If you wanted to get a cup of coffee or something..." she said nervously. Zane hesitated. He had never been with a girl in a while, and he didn't know how to handle himself. It had been a long night, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone else-and then she smiled at him._

_"Sure," he said, smiling back.  
---_

_"So, how long have you been in a band?" she asked Zane conversationally. After a quick stop at his apartment to drop off his disk, they walked over to the Life Café They'd ordered coffee and made small talk for a few minutes._

_"Pro duelist," he said. "Been in dueling since I was 13."_

_"How come?"_

_"I'm just good at it, I guess," he said._

_"No, how come you stuck with pro dueling when you left all the others?"_

_"Well, I finished dueling school..." he said with a touch of pride._

_"You where never good."_

_"Nah, I was good but you have to start at the bottom," Zane answered. "Made enough money not to starve, though."_

_"And now?"_

_"Well, considering my buddy owns the apartment and I don't have to pay, pretty good."_

_"Wow. Think I could get in on that?" she joked._

_Zane laughed. Missy smiled and looked at him tenderly, but he kept his eyes down towards the table. She lowered her voice a bit, and continued._

_"Maybe it's not my place to say anything, but you look a bit... lonely... for being that well off."_

_Zane shifted uncomfortably, still with his head down. "Yeah, well... it's not as fun as it used to be... more like work, to be honest. It's hard and boring. My roommates are cool, but... they're always off doing their own thing, so I can't really talk to them about it."_

_"You want something more, right?" Missy asked him._

_"Yeah," Zane agreed._

_"I think I know what you need"  
---_

_"Missy... are you sure about this?" Zane asked worriedly. The beautiful red haired girl was pressed against him, kissing him passionately._

_"Don't you trust me, Zane?" she asked._

_"You know I do," he said. She smiled her beautiful smile, and his heart melted. They kissed again, and again. Zane felt something being pressed into his hand._

_"Ready?" she asked breathily, pulling back. Zane opened his hand. A needle._

_"Let's go," he said.  
---_

_"Zane?" Missy asked when Zane entered the apartment. She was lying on an old couch, shivering. "Did you get it?"_

_"Yeah," he said, going to the back of the room to get a needle. "Hold on."_

_He retrieved a needle and returned to Missy. She was trying to tie a tourniquet around her arm with one trembling hand. Without a word, Zane knelt down, and tied it for her. He offered the needle, which she took desperately. She moaned softly as the heroin entered her body. Slowly, she took the needle out, and laid back down. Gradually, she stopped shivering, and her breathing slowed._

_"You okay?" he murmured._

_She nodded sleepily. "Yeah. Here." She smiled and offered him the needle. He hesitated ever so slightly, and accpeted it. She pulled the tourniquet off her arm and handed it to him.  
---_

_"No!" Missy sobbed, holding a letter. They were standing in the waiting room of a doctor's office. Zane felt his heart drop in his chest. Missy threw herself on him and cried into his shoulder._

_"No..." he said disbelievingly. "You... Missy..."_

_"Both of us," she cried. "Oh god, Zane, we're... we're going to-"_

_"Don't say it," he said in a hard voice, putting his arms around her. "It'll be okay. They have medicine for this. We'll be okay..."_

_But Missy said nothing, and just cried harder. Zane glanced at the letter in her hand. He could faintly make out the words "HIV/AIDS" and "positive". He paled, and said again. "We'll be okay"_  
---

Zane leaned on the side of the roof and stared off into the night sky. "But we weren't okay."

---  
'I'm sorry, Zane.'_he heard Missy's voice as he read the letter_'I can't live like this any more. Goodbye.'

_Zane paled. "Missy!" he shouted. He threw the letter down and started running through her apartment. "Missy! Where are you?"_

_She wasn't anywhere in the main room. He turned into the small bedroom, and scanned it quickly. Nothing. Maybe she had gone somewhere else...? He turned, and was about to run out, when he saw the bathroom door, slightly ajar. His heart sped up as he gripped the handle and pushed it open._

_He stood in the entrance in shock for a few seconds, then fell heavily to his knees._

_"No... Missy!"_

_She was sprawled on the floor in front of him. A bloody knife was nestled in her pale, lifeless hand_

---

"You were afraid," Zane said quietly. "You didn't want to die that way, and you didn't want to watch me die that way. So you ended it on your own terms." He rolled back his sleeve, looked down at his own wrist, and again imagined himself cutting it the same way she had. Again, he became sickened at the thought, and tugged his sleeve back down.

"A song... that's all I want... one song... before I die."

-----

Jaden waved to the woman on the fire escape. She tossed a burning paper into the street, and waved back. He hitched up his bag on his shoulder and kept walking down the street. He had seen the eviction notices, and he hoped everything would work out for Alexis. She'd finally gotten away from that jerk boyfriend, and the last thing she needed now was to be kicked out of her apartment.

Jaden was walking past an alley, when he heard something. It sounded like someone was in pain. He glanced at his watch. Ah well, he'd be late anyway, what was another couple minutes? He peeked down the alley, and made out the faint outline of a person against the darkness. They were lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Jaden quickly walked over to him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to the man. He had light features, possibly foreign, and unbelievably blue hair.

"Yeah," he groaned. Not too foreign, then; he didn't have an accent.

"Did they take your money?" Jaden asked, while helping the man up. He tried to stand on his own and then reluctantly accepted Jaden's help.

"No, I didn't have any. They took my stuff, though. Oh hell, my medicine was in there! Shit!" he swore.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jaden asked. The man sighed in frustration, looking down the dark end of the alley, where the muggers ran off. He had a vague idea to try and chase them, but it was too late. He turned and looked at Jaden next to him, offering him help.

"I don't suppose you have any AZT," the stranger said, chuckling, as they started to walk down the street together.

Jaden looked at him. "Actually..." he said. "I was on my way to a Life Support meeting. For people with AIDS."

He gasped softly. "You too?"

Jaden just smiled, and nodded. Jesse looked down awkwardly. They continued walking in silence for some time.

"I'm Jesse," the man said eventually.

"Jaden," the other replied. "My friends call me Jay."

Jaden made his appearance and Jesse was saved. Yea! Read and Review.


	5. Light My Candle

Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th street is it true?"

Mimi-RENT

Zane took one last look at the bright New York skyline before going back inside. He trudged down the steps, which were almost as cold as the freezing roof. Muttering curses at Chazz, he shut himself back in the apartment.

Unseen by Zane, a young woman--the woman from the balcony--was standing in the shadows and watching as he went into the apartment. She stepped gracefully into the hallway, and raised a hand to knock at his door. Her hand hesitated. After a brief pause, she blew out the burning candle in her hand, and then pounded the door.

Zane threw his coat off and was at the window when he heard the knock. Turning around, he crossed the room and undid the latch on the door, expecting to see the familiar face of his roommate.

Any words he had died when he instead saw the beautiful woman standing in the doorway. She had long blond hair, and beautiful golden eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

A beautiful woman.

In his doorway.

_What the FUCK?_

"Expecting someone else?" she asked.

"Um..." Zane said, confused. He recognized her now, from the fire escape, but that still didn't explain anything. "Can I help you?"

"Would you light my candle?" she said innocently.

"What?!" Zane stammered.

She held up the candle.

"Oh," he said, rather relieved. "Yeah. Hold on." Zane turned around to grab a packet of matches off of the table. The door shut suddenly, making him jump. He spun around. The woman had entered the room, and was walking towards him. Zane snatched up the matches and started fumbling with them.

"Nice place," she said conversationally.

"Not for much longer, if Princeton has his way," Zane replied, trying to seem calm. He struck the match and she held the candle out. In the small light, he noticed her shivering.

"You okay?" he asked after he had lit the candle. She noticed his gaze on her hands and pulled them back. If she didn't want him to see something, then she covered it well, replying, "Just cold. They turned the heat off, remember?"

"Yeah..."Zane trailed off, watching her gaze out the window. She was still smiling. It made him think of Missy. The good days with Missy, before the drugs. After a few moments, the blond woman noticed him and turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh?

"You were staring."

Zane was embarrassed that he had spaced out. He fumbled for words. "Oh... sorry... you were smiling... and it just... reminded me..."

The woman smiled knowingly. "Girlfriend?"

Zane shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah..."

"Didn't work out well?" she asked sympathetically. He shook his head.

"She died," he said in a hollow voice. The woman's face fell.

"Oh," she said, sadly. "Sorry."

Zane said nothing, and an extremely awkward silence followed. Zane fidgeted awkwardly, unused to being in the company of a woman. He debated whether or not to continue the conversation, but his nervousness won out.

"Well, goodnight," he said, moving toward the door. She looked surprised, but followed him.

"Thanks for the light," she said, glancing at him. Zane blushed, but didn't change his mind. He opened the door, and she exited. Closing the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she knocked again.

Zane jumped. He whirled around, and without thinking, opened the door again. By the time he thought to just ignore the knock, he was already staring at her. The thought just as quickly left his head as his mind went blank. She held out the candle again, but Zane didn't notice. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her golden eyes locked with his blue eyes. They stood like that for several seconds before she waved the candle around a bit. Zane started, realizing that he had been staring.

"Got a light?" She spoke up to get his attention.

"Sorry," he said quickly. He looked down at the candle for the first time. "It went out again?"

She nodded. He blushed, and reached in his pocket for the matches. They weren't there. He glanced down at the floor to see if they fell out.

"Crap," he mumbled, turning back to the apartment. Where'd they go? He quickly walked back over to the table. Shoot, he should have told her to wait in the hall. _I beg you don't come in, don't come in, don't come in…_

The door slammed again and Zane winced. So much for begging.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly. "They're right..." his eyes fell on the empty table. "...here."

She leaned over his shoulder. Zane hadn't even heard her walk across the room. He turned and their eyes met. Instead of feeling awkward and nervous again, though, Zane felt something else... She wasn't a complete stranger. He recognized her... where...?

"You look familiar," Zane said without meaning to. She seemed pleased that he had managed to get a sentence out without blushing.

"You said that already," she replied, taking a few steps back.

"No..." he answered, turning around towards her. "Not Missy... I know you from somewhere else."

"Do you, now?" she said coyly, but he wasn't thrown by her this time. For whatever reason, knowing that she wasn't a stranger made him more relaxed. "Was it from the balcony, Romeo?"

"'Romeo'? Does that make you Juliet?" he asked.

"Me?" she scoffed. "Oh yeah, I just spend my days standing on the fire escape, waiting for prince charming to come while his family wants to kill me."

"Hey, it's New York. There are plenty of single mafia guys out there. Or gangsters."

"So now you think I'm Maria?"

"Except we're on the East Side," Zane said, taking a step forward. Something crunched under his foot and he looked down. Found the matches. He scooped them up and went over to her.

"And if I remember correctly," the woman said as he lit the candle. "Juliet was in the east."

"The rising sun," Zane replied, his hands lingering over the candle as their eyes met again.

"Thanks, Anthony," she said softly, leaning towards him. They drifted closer.

"No problem..." Zane replied, pulling nearer to her. They were hardly inches apart. Zane felt his heart beating wildly. What was he doing? He had half a mind to pull away when she suddenly jumped and let out a little yelp of pain.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"You okay?" he said quickly, both relieved and slightly disappointed that they had been interrupted.

"The wax dripped," she answered. She took a hand off the candle and put it in her mouth. "Ow..."

"Anything I can do?" Zane asked.

"Nah," she said. "Guess I'd better go. Thanks for the light."

Zane nodded. She turned around and made it all the way to the door. Suddenly, she stopped, and checked her pockets. She whirled around, cursing.

"What?" Zane asked, surprised.

"I... dropped something," she said evasively, bending down to search the floor. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Never mind that and help me look," She said.

"How am I supposed to look if I don't know what it is?" He replied. She looked up at him, and quickly put on another one of her seductive smiles.

"Oh, you just want to look from up there, is that it?" she said playfully. Zane looked confused.

"Huh...?"

"They say I have the best ass below 13th street. Is it true? You're staring again."

Zane's face reddened more than it had all night. "Oh no..." he stammered. "I didn't mean to... I mean... you do... have a nice... uh..." He quickly got down on the floor so it didn't look like he was staring anymore and changed the subject. "You look familiar!"

She sighed. "You ever been down to the Cat Scratch?"

"The club?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah," she said turning away from him and continuing to search the floor. "I'm a dancer there."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He had indeed been the club before, though it was more than a year ago. "I remember now! Wow, you've been working there a while... they still tie you up?"

"Yeah, well," she answered. "Gotta pay the rent some how."

"No wonder I didn't recognize you. No handcuffs," he laughed. As embarrassing as it was to be remembered for handcuffs at a night club, she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So what're we looking for?" he said after the laughter subsided.

"My stash," she said simply. He looked up sharply.

"Your what...?"

"Stash," she repeated. "Heroin. See it yet?"

"What are you..." Zane sat down and stopped looking. That explained her shaking hands. "Why?"

"What's the problem?"

"You... you shouldn't be using that stuff," Zane said shakily, thinking of himself and Missy.

"Says you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, and resuming her search. Zane watched for a few seconds, spotted something on the ground by her foot. He snatched it up. She whirled around at his sudden movement, just in time to see him hide it behind his back.

"What was that?" she said.

"Uh... candy bar wrapper," he lied. With his free hand he pointed, and changed the subject. "Hey, your candle's out."

She inched towards him, and he quickly stood up, slipping the small packet of powder into his back pocket. He held out his hands innocently. She narrowed. Grinning sheepishly, Zane reached for a match. She stood up with him and tried to circle behind him. He turned with her, and they wound up face-to-face. Ignoring her attempts to get the heroin back, he struck a match and offered it. Reluctantly, she held out the candle.

"There," he said when it was lit. "That's all you wanted, right?"

"My-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"I'll let you know if I find it," he lied again, and tried to steer her towards the door. She blew the candle out when he wasn't looking.

"Oops, it's out again," she said. Without even bothering to hide it from her, Zane threw the pack of matches over his shoulder.

"That was my last match," he said. "And it's so dark in here; we'll never find it..."

"Oh, no it's not," she said quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the window. "Look at the moon." Zane sat down on the couch before she could reach for his pocket.

"That's not the moon," he replied, pretending to be annoyed. "Jim is shooting down the street."

"Oh, don't be like that," she said. "It's Christmas!"

"Bah Humbug," he answered, taking a leaf from her book and sticking his tongue out.

"I know!" she said quickly, pulling him back to his feet. "Let's dance, Romeo."

"Uh..." he stammered as she moved closer. His mind went blank again when she took his hand. "I'm Zane, by the way," he stammered, sticking his hand out in front of her, forcing her to stay back. "Zane Truesdale."

She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to keep her away. Reluctantly, she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Then, suddenly, she raised his hand up, slipped under his arm, and reached into his back pocket.

"I'm Alexis," she said happily, waving the bag in his face. "Alexis Valentine."

And without another word, she crossed the room and left.

And here it is. What did you think?


	6. Today 4 U

Here's chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. I rewrote this when I was watching Fall Out Boy "Live in Phoenix" DVD. Got to love them!!

"It was my lucky day today on Avenue A, When a lady in a limousine drove my way." Angel-Today 4 U

"It's Christmas. Chazz wants us evicted. We're poor. Some Christmas." Zane said. Atticus was taping him.

"Merry Christmas people that use to be my roomates!" Jesse called, walking in. He threw the keys to Atticus. "Your keys."

"Enter Jesse Anderson– arsenal genius, fighter, duelist, and vagabond anarchist who ran naked through the Parthenon." Atticus said to the tape before putting it down.

"Ha. Ha." Jesse said.

"14 hours later. What the hell happened to you?"

Atticus hugged Jesse. "Ow, Ow!"

"You okay?"

"Couldn't be better." Jesse said. "Here." He handed the plastic pickle tub to Atticus.

"Oh hi." Zane said.

"Oh hi." Jesse said, imitating him. "After 7 months."

"Sorry." Zane said.

"This boy could use some Stoli." Jesse said, pulling a bottle out of the plastic pickle tub. He handed one cup to Atticus and one to Zane. "One for you." He poured some for Zane. "One for you." He poured some for Atticus. "And one for me." He held up the cup. "Merry Christmas."

"You hit gold at MIT." Atticus said.

"No. They fired me for my theory of actual reality. So I came back." Jesse took a drink. "But I got a job at NYU."

"So that's how you can buy things for us." Zane said.

"Actually no. Zane, Atticus sit down." Jesse said. Jesse put everything in the tub. "Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet our benefactor on thisChristmas Day. This boys charity is only matched by talent. A New Member Of The Alphabet City Avant-Garde. Welcome, Jaden Yuki." 

Jesse opened the door to the apartment. Jaden twirled into the room in a long brown haired wig, a Santa dress, zebra striped stockings, black boots, and two drum sticks and a duel disk in the Santa belt. Two fans of money were in his hands.

"Today For You - Tomorrow for Me_" _Jaden said, sitting down.

"And you should hear his beat." Jesse said. Jaden handed Zane a fan of cash and then Atticus. Jaden took out the drumsticks and drummed his legs.

"You earned this on the street?" Atticus asked. "Tell me how."

"_It_ was my lucky day today On Avenue A  
When A Lady In A Limousine Drove My Way"

"This could be good." Zane said. Jaden smiled.  
"She Said, "Dahling-be a dear - haven't  
slept in a year. I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear."Jaden said, imitating a rich person, seating in front of Zane. He jumped up.

"This Akita-Evita - Just Won't Shut Up  
I Believe If You Play Non-Stop That Pup Will Breathe Its Very Last High-Strong Breath" Jaden sat next to Atticus. "I'm Certain That Cur Will Bark Itself to Death."" Everyone laughed.

"We Agreed On A Fee - A Thousand Dollar Guarantee Tax-Free - And A Bonus If I Trim Her Tree. That money is now in your hands. Now Who Could Foretell That It Would Go So Well But Sure As I Am Here That Dog Is Now In Doggy Hell." Jaden smirked. Zane was finding it hard to focus with Jaden in a girls outfit!

"After An Hour - Evita - In All Her Glory On The Window Ledge Of That 23RD Story. Like Thelma & Louise Did When They Got The Blues Swan Dove Into The Courtyard Of The Gracie Mews."  
_  
_Jesse pushed everything off the metal table. Jaden started drumming on it. He suddenly jumped onto the table and drummed on the pipes. After a couple minutes he jumped off.

"Back on The Street Where I Met My Sweet, Jesse, Where He Was moaning and groaning on the Cold Concrete"Jaden sat down next to Jesse. Zane laughed. "The Nurse Took Him Home For Some  
Mercurochrome  
And I Dressed His Wounds And Got Him  
Back On His Feet_._" Jaden did a back flip off the pole in the wall. Jaden high fived Jesse, laughing.

"Bravo." Atticus said. He put down his camera.

"Jesse and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to a Life Support meeting with us." Jaden said smiling.

"I don't go out." Zane said.

"I'll go, but I have to fix Mindy's sound system." Atticus said.

Jaden came in. This was weird I know. R&R. Peace and Love. Dance Dance! (Who got that?)


	7. Tango:Mindy

I'm sorry I've been gone so long

I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I was so busy, but here it is.

"The 'Tango: Maureen' is a dark dizzy merry go round." Mark-Tango: Maureen

Attticus walked through Tent City, his video camera in his hand and his bag over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to find Jazz because she was standing on a stage with things hanging off it. He walked up. "Hey."

Jazz looked up and signed. "I told Mindy NOT to call you."

"Oh." Atticus said. "Well can I…"

"I already called someone."

"Well," Atticus said. "I'll go." He started to walk away.

"Wait." Atticus turned around. "He's late."

Atticus walked up to the sound system. "The samples won't delay but the cables…" Jazz said.

"Say something."

"Check 1 2 3." Jazz said into the mic.

"Don't say that."

Jasmine sighed. "This is weird."

"Very weird."

"I'm so mad that I have no idea what to do. I'm fighting with microphones, I'm freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off, I'm with you." Jazz huffed.

"Feel like going crazy? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?" Atticus snapped back.

"As a matter of fact,"

"Jasmine, I know this act." Atticus said walking off the stage and over to her. "It's called the tango Mindy."

"What?" Jasmine said. "You have lost it."

"Never had it."

"Oh." Jazz huffed.

"As I was saying. It's a dark dizzy merry go round. As she keeps you dangling."

"You're wrong."

"You're heart she is hurting."

"Not with me."

"And you toss and you turn, 'cause her cold eyes can burn.  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound."

Jasmine stopped and looked at him. "I think I know what you mean."

"See." Atticus said. "Has she ever pouted her lips, and called you 'Sweetie'?"

"Never."

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"

"This is weird." Jazz said. "Did she moon over other boys?"

"More then moon."

"I feel sick."

Out of no where Atticus held his hand out. Jazz sighed and took it. And they started to tango. "Where'd you learn to tango?" Atticus asked.

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm  
room at Miss Porter's. And you?" Jasmine asked

"With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the  
Scarsdale Jewish Community Center." He answered. Jasmine did so fancy foot work and then switched causing her to lead. "It's hard to do this backwards."

"You should try this in heels." Jasmine stopped. "She cheated."

"She cheated."

"Mindy cheated." Jasmine said, looking like she was going to cry.

"Fuckin' cheated."  
"I'm feel defeated. I should give up right now."  
"Gotta look on the bright side, with all of your might."  
"I'd fall for her still somehow."

"When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance." Atticus said.  
"Her grip of romance makes you fall" Jazz finished.  
"So you think, 'Might as well'" Atticus said grapping Jazz's hand and the two started tangoing again.  
"Dance a tango to hell" The two said together as Atticus twirled Jazz out.  
"At least I'll have tangoed at all. The Tango Mindy, got to dance till your diva is through." Atticus said.

"You pretend to believe her, cause in the end -- you can't leave her. But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb. Till you're glum and you bum and turn blue." Jasmine finished once again.

The two stopped tangoing. "Why do we love when she's mean?" Jasmine questioned.  
"And she can be so obscene." Atticus pointed out. He walked back over to the sound system and flipped a couple buttons. "Try the mike."

Mindy walked up to the mike and held it. "My Mindy y, y, y, y." It echoed.

"Patched." Atticus said triumphantly.  
"Thanks." Jasmine answered gratefully.  
"You know -- I feel great now!" Atticus said collecting.  
"I feel lousy." Jazz said looking at him strangely. 

Jazz's cell rang. She picked it up. "Honey, we're..." She paused. "Pookie?! You never call me Pookie..." she looked at Atticus who was smirking. "Forget it, we're patched." She hung up and sighed. "The Tango Mindy!" The two finished.

"It was nice to meet you." Atticus said. "I'll see you around."

"You too." Jazz said. And with that Atticus left to meet Jesse and Jaden.

So tell me what you think.


	8. Life SpportOut Tonight

Reasons I haven't uploaded in awhile:

I started high school.

I haven't watched GX in forever.

My computer crashed and deleted all of my chapters.

So, anyway, I will finish this story. Thank you the people that are still reading this and commenting and telling me to finish this cause otherwise, I won't.

By the way, I ran out of characters, so Syrus, Bastion,

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Wish I did.

I'm a New Yorker! Fear's my life.-Gordon: Life Support

Atticus ran into the Life Support meeting late. His film stuff hit things and his sneakers made loud noises as he ran into the room. Everyone looked up at him. Atticus felt his face go red as he slowed to a stop at the group circle. It is made up of Jesse, Jaden, 3 women, and 3 other men.

Jaden smiles when he sees Atticus. "This is my friend Atticus. He doesn't have AIDS, but I invited him here anyway. He's a film maker."

"Um, is it okay if I film this?" Atticus asked. "I'm trying to make a document about New York." The group leader (he guesses) nods and Atticus pulls his camera out. He takes a seat in the back and holds up his camera, ready for action.

"I'll start. I'm Bastion." The leader of the group says. He has black hair is this spiked up fashion and is wearing a simple green turtleneck and black pants.

"Syrus." A small, light blued haired boy in jeans and a sweater said.

"Aster." A silver-gray haired young man in an equally gray suit said.

"Rose." A girl with red haired pulled back into a bun and dressed in a pink dress said.

"Fonda." A woman with short brown hair with a long strand hanging in her face and wearing an orange dress and jacket said.

"Blair." A girl with long black-blue hair and wearing brown shorts, black tights, an orange shirt and red jacket said.

"Jaden." Jaden said, removing his brown wig and smiling.

"Jesse." Jesse said, trying not to laugh as he noticed Atticus' uneasiness at all of this.

The group sat in silence until Aster finally spoke up. "My T-cells are low. I regret the news."

"How do you feel though?" Fonda asked (She was a nurse at one point and knew all about this kind of thing.).

"Fine." Aster said, blowing everything off.

"Why do you live in fear?" Bastion asked.

Blair laughed harshly. "Because that's what they teach you."

"Live in fear of dieing." Syrus said.

Rose quietly spoke up. "But reason said I should have died-"

"Three years ago." Everyone finished. They'd all had the same news over the years.

"There's no day but today." Jaden said. They others nodded.

Atticus stopped his camera, looking at the group in front of him and wondering what made them so different from him.

Alexis was just finishing up at the club. She was done for the night and was ready to go home.

"What time is it?" She asked one of the other dancers. The girl looked at the clock before answering Alexis.

"11:30."

Alexis nodded her thanks and finished zipping up her blue ankle boots. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Blue sweater, brown miniskirt, brown tights, and blue boots. Her blonde hair was perfect and her golden eyes sparkled in the lights. The sickness was barely visible.

Smiling happily, Alexis made her way out of the club and started on the walk to her apartment.

She was tried. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, but her body (and her heart) wouldn't let her. She'd always had a habit of getting into trouble and ever since she'd met Zane, that fire in her had sparked up again. She knew just where she was going tonight.

Alexis picked up her pace, almost running. She had felt something with Zane and she wasn't about to let it pass her by. Her days were numbered. Life was too quick to let something like love pass her by.

So what if Zane had thrown her out of his apartment. Didn't mean he didn't like her. Didn't mean she couldn't try. And try she was going to. She was the feline of Avenue B, damn it.

She ran into her building running up to her apartment. She bolted into the apartment and out onto her balcony. Stealthily, she hopped from her balcony onto Zane's and opened up the doors.

Zane had his back to her and didn't see her come in. He didn't expect it really. So, it came as a complete surprise to him when someone turned him around and kissed him on the lips. And man, did it feel good.

Thank you so much again to all the people that still read this. It means a lot. I am going to finish this and when I'm done, I may turn this into some kind of Big Time Rush story (so anyone who knows what I'm talking about, let me know if it's a good idea).

As always, peace and love, read and review,

Pixie(that's my nickname)


End file.
